Conte made in Lulu
by murasaki x luna
Summary: Une série de conte remixé by me. Uniquement yaoi, couple multiple. Résumé plus complet à l'intérieur
1. Prologue

Bonjour ou bonsoir tout le monde ! Ici, ma, ou plutôt mes premières fic sur Bleach. J'en ai écrit d'autre sur d'autre manga,mais c'est la première fois que j'essaie avec Bleach. Je vous demanderai donc de me pardonnez si les caractères ne correspondent pas toujours. J'ai parfois tendance à me répéter donc pardonnez-moi si cela arrive.

Les fic que je vais poster ici sont tous des contes plus ou moins connus et tous à couple yaoi donc... Homophobe, passez votre chemin siou plait.

Je ne dirai pas la même chose pour les âmes sensible mais sait-on jamais... Voila, ça s'est fait.

Ensuite, le premier conte de cette série sera le conte des Douze Fenêtres.

Les personnages présents dans le manga d'origine sont ::

La princesse

Le paysan

Le roi, père de la Princesse

Le renard blanc

Je vous propose un petit jeu au long de ces fic, essayer de deviner par qui seront joué les personnages.

Indice :: L'un des personnages est une fraise. XP

Voila. Sur ce, bonne journée. Ou bonne fin de journée.


	2. Les Douze Fenêtres

Réponses aux Reviews ::

**Lyllou** : Nan, Ichi c'est pas un paysan, Rukia ne serait jamais princesse (désolé si tu l'aime), Byakuya est pas le Roi de ce conte et le renard est pas un perso évident, donc pas Gin XD

**Elerynna** : Pareil ^^

**Cerise et Sardine** : Nan t'es pas une vilaine file, je suis comme toi. Yes, Ichi c'est la Princesse. Pour le renard, c'est pas Gin (ni Toshiro)

* * *

Rien de spécial à dire. Les phrases, mots ou autre entre () et en **gras **sont mes commentaires **(disons ça comme ça).** Enfin bref. Si il y a des choses que vous ne comprenez pas, il y a un petit dialogue à la fin et au pire, posez vos question, je répondrai. Je pense que les caractères sont bien respecter. Si ce n'est pas le cas, je vous remercirai de m'en informer. Allé, je me tait je sens que je vous chier -_-' Bonne lecture!

* * *

_**Les douze Fenêtres**_

Il était une fois, dans une pays lointain **(tellement lointain qu'on l'a toujours pas trouvé)**, vivait, dans un château, un Roi **(logique) **du nom d'Ishiin Kurosaki. Ce dernier était marié à, dit-on, la plus belle femme de ce monde. Ils étaient très heureux ensemble. Mais ils le furent encore plus lorsque la Reine mit au monde un magnifique garçon qui fut nommé Ichigo Kurasoki.

Malheureusement, un jour **(ou peut être, une nuit... Ok j'arrête)**, la Reine mourut. Le Roi et le Prince en ressentir une profonde tristesse. Puis, devant les sentiments de son père, le Prince lui promis de ne jamais se marier et de toujours rester au-prés du Roi. Ce dernier sourit lorsqu'il entendit ces mots, profondément touché par la détermination de son fils. Puis, avec le temps, la promesse fut oublié par tous sauf par le Prince qui, comme il l'avait promis, ne quittait jamais son père.

Les années passèrent et bien vite, le Prince atteint l'âge de se marier. Lorsque son père le lui annonça, Ichigo réagit violemment, rappelant la promesse faite des années auparavant. Ishiin fut fortement ému de voir son fils se rappeler ainsi d'une telle chose. Et il se rendit compte que lui non plus ne voulait pas le voir se marier, par peur de se retrouver seul une fois de plus à la tête d'un immense pays. Il proposa alors, car une personne de sang royal est obligé de se marier un beau jour **(t'as entendu Bel?)**,à son fils ceci:

-"Fils. Tu ne veux pas te marier. Mais je ne veux pas non plus te voir enlevé loin de moi. Alors voici ce que je te propose. Tu peux imposer à tout tes prétendants une épreuve. Celle de ton choix. Mais elle doit être appliqué à tout tes prétendants. Tous, tu m'entends? Sans aucune exception."

Ichigo accepta et réfléchit pendant trois jours et trois nuits à l'épreuve qu'il pourrait imposer. Le matin du quatrième jour, il se présenta devant son père et lui annonça sa décision:

-"Papa, voici l'épreuve que j'imposerai à tout mes prétendants. Comme tu le sais, je possède des yeux de Shinigami qui me permettent de tout voir. Alors voici mon épreuve! Chacun de mes prétendants aura droit à trois chances. Durant toute une journée, du levé au couché du Soleil, ils devront se cacher à mes yeux. Je n'épouserai que celui que je ne pourrais pas trouver. Tous ceux que je trouverais après trois jours seront executés!"

L'épreuve ne pouvait être refuser ni changer, et le lendemain matin, malgrés le grand danger qu'elle comportait, l'épreuve fut annoncée à travers tout le pays et aux pays voisins. Le prince Ichigo était d'une très grande beauté et nombreux furent les prétendants qui se présentèrent, se moquant du dénouement, certain de réussir. Seulement quatre, parmi tout les autres prétendants, attirèrent l'attention du roux. Il y eux tout d'abord Jyushiro Ukitake, un bel homme aux long cheveux d'argent qui semblait avoir la facheuse tendance à toujours être malade. Ensuite se fut au tour de Renji Abaraï, un homme au corps parcourut par des tatouages et à la chevelure sang. Celuoi qui le suivit fut Grimmjow JaggerJack, il était un homme panthère venus de loin pour épouser Ichigo. Le dernier de ces quatre hommes était Byakuya Kuchiki, un homme de la très haute-Noblesse toujours drapé dans une écharpe.

Malheureusement, aucun d'entre eux ne remporta l'épreuve et tous moururent la tête tranché **(je me prostèrenent devant les fan des quatre victimes et les pris d'accepter mes plus plate excuses)**. Les autres concurrents étaient tous, aux yeux d'Ichigo, ennuyeux, inintéressant. Aucun autre ne retient son attention.

Ainsi les jours se succédérent, les cadavres remplissaient les cimetières et l'on désépérait un jour que le Prince ne trouve chaussure à son pieds. Et plus les jours passaient, plus il y avait de mort et plus les yeux d'Ichigo se teintait de tristesse. Il pensait que tuer ceux qui ne réussissaient pas dissuaderait les autres. Mais il s'était trompé et devait supporter la culbabilité de tout les hommes morts pour et à cause de lui.

Non loin de la capitale et du chateau, dans une ferme reculé à flan de montagne, vivait un homme. Cet homme avait une femme et un enfant. Le couple vivait tranquillement, ne s'occupant pas du massacre que le Prince provoquait par son épreuve. Mais ce n'était pas le cas de leur fils. Il s'appelait Toshiro Hitsugaya. Chaque jour, il voyait les charettes transporter des cadavres décapité vers de nouveau cimetière, plus grand. Assez grand pour pouvoir accueillir tout les morts.

Toshiro n'avait jamais vus le Prince, et bien que beaucoup de gens lui est dit qu'il était d'une grande beauté, il n'en croyait pas un mot. Le Prince qui tuait une nouvelle personne tout les trois jours ne pouvait pas, à ses yeux, être beau. Il le détestait sans le connaitre et sans l'avoir vu. Il le détestait pour toute la tristesse que son épreuve apportait.

Un jour, après avoir vu passer une nouvelle charette charger de cadavre, il en eut assez et décida de faire arrêter ce massacre.

Sans un mot pour ses parents, Toshiro partit pour la capitale et le chateau du Roi. En chemin, il vit un renard au pelage d'un blanc immaculé prit dans le piège d'un quelconque chasseur. Il ne réfléchit pas et se précipita pour sauver le carnivore. Une fois qu'il fut libre, le renard se tourna vers le garçon à la chevelure neige. A la grande surprise de ce dernier, il le remercia et lui dit ceci :

-"Si jamais tu as besoin de moi, appelle-moi et je viendrais t'aider afin de payer ma dette. Mon nom est Zaraki Kenpachi."

Et sur ces mots, il disparut.

Toshiro resta quelques instant à regarder le vide devant lui avant de se décider à reprendre le chemin du château.

Arrivé aux portes de ce dernier, les deux gardes qui gardaient la-dite porte se foutèrent de lui **(oui le langage ne colle pas avec l'époque, je sais) **et de sa pauvreté avant de s'appréter à le renvoyer d'où il venait. Malheureusement pour eu xet heureusement pour Toshiro **(et pour l'histoire)**, le Roi passait là juste à ce moment-là.

Ishiin renvoya les gardes à leur fonction et oberva longuement Toshiro. Ce dernier se sentait mak à l'aise sous ce regards mais il n'en laissa rien paraitre. Ishiin en fut impressionné et lui dit de le suivre afin de rencontrer Ichigo.

Lorsque Toshiro le vit, il en resta scoché **(c'est comme ça que sa s'écrit?)** sur place. Le Prince n'était pas du tout comme il l'avait imaginé. Les rumeurs qu'il avait entendu n'étaient pas des mensonges. L'homme en face de lui était vraiment magnifique et il en tomba amoureux au premier regards.

Mais, en revanche, ce qui le choqua le plus, ce fut la tristesse, la détresse et le désespoire qu'il vit dans les yeux marrons du Prince. Il en resta interdit jusqu'à ce que la voix du roux ne le tire de ses pensées pour le ramener à la réalité.

-" Viens-tu tenter ta chance toi aussi?"

-"Oui, mais j'ai également une faveur à vous demander."

Ichigo le regarda surpris avant de lui demander ce qu'il voulait.

-"Je ferais l'épreuve, comme il en convient, mais je voudrais être votre dernière victime. Je voudrais qu'après moi, que je réussisse ou non, il n'y est plus de mort, plus de victime? Je vous en supplis." **(Vous imaginez la scène? Toshiro à genous devant Ichigo... *bave*)**

Ichigo regarda son père un instant avant d'accepter la demande de Toshiro. Ce dernier le remercia et quitta la pièce à la recherche d'une cachette pour la première journée de l'épreuve.

Ichigo le regarda quitter la pièce en silence. Ses yeux étaient encore plus triste qu'avant. Il ignorait pourquoi son coeur s'agitait dans sa poitrine. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il ne voulait pas et, à la fois, désirais plus que tout que Toshiro participe à l'épreuve. Mais il savait une chose. Il ne voulait pas voir le garçon mourir par sa faute. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il voulait ça, mais il le voulait... **(non mais quel con!)**

Durant toute la nuit, Toshiro réfléchit à un endroit où il pourrait se cacher aux yeux du Prince. Malheureusement, le temps lui manqua et il se résigna à aller au plus profond des cachots, se cacher dans une réserve de foin.

Le Prince avait une tour percée de douze fenêtres. C'était de là-haut qu'il se rendait chaque matin pour chercher les hommes qui étaient désireux de l'épouser.

Ce matin-là, Ichigo monta au sommet de la tour, une étrange boule dans le ventre et souhaitant de tout son coeur ne pas trouver le garçon aux cheveux neige.

Malheureusement, une fois qu'il eut regarder par la troisième fenêtre, il le vit, cacher dans le foin, dans les bas-fonds des cachots.

A chaque prétendant qu'il trouvait, le Prince envoyait deux gardes pour lui dire qu'il avait été découvert et qu'il devait chercher une nouvelle cachette . C'est pour cette raison qu'Ishiin fut très surpris de voir son fils aller chercher lui-même Toshiro pour lui annoncer qu'il avait perdu la première manche. Un doux sourire apparut sur son visage lorsqu'il comprit pourquoi.

Toshiro et Ichigo n'y firent pas attention.

Toshiro se mit donc à réfléchir durant le reste de la journée et la nuit suivante à la recherche d'une meilleur cachette. Mais une fois de plus, le temps lui fit défaut. Il se cacha alors au fond de la marre dans les jardins royaux, prenant bien soins de se confectionner un tuba pour tenir toute la journée sous l'eau.

Comme toute les fois précédentes, Ichigo monta dans sa tour et regarda à ses fenêtres, la peur au ventre. Il ne le trouva pas à la troisième fenêtre, ni à la cinquième. Mais à la neuvième, il le vit, cacher au fond de la marre dans les jardins royaux. Comme le jour précédent, il descendit lui-même annoncer à Toshiro qu'il l'avait trouvé.

Toshiro quitta le Prince sans un regard pour réfléchir une nouvelle fois tandis que les yeux d'Ichigo se faisaient toujours plus triste à mesure que le temps passait.

Durant le reste de la journée,Toshiro réfléchit. Lorsque minuit sonna, il se rappela soudain du renard blanc qu'il avait sauvé et se décida à l'appeler pour lui demander de l'aide.

Kenpachi répondit à l'appel. Toshiro lui raconta tout, de sa décision de se sacrifier, de ses sentiments qui le maintenaient toujours en vie, de l'épreuve, ... Kenpachi décida de l'aider (un peu aider par l'auteure). Il lui toucha le front et Toshiro se transforma presque immédiatement en un lapin d'un blanc plus pur que la neige. Kenpachi se transforma alors à son tour en vieille marchande d'animaux **(XD)**. Il lui expliqua alors son plan et Toshiro accepta... **(Je sais, ça colle pas avec le perso de Ken-chan, mais c'est pour les besoin de l'histoire)**

Au petit matin, alors qu'Ichigo s'apprétait à monter à sa tour pour la dernière fois, au bord de la crise de nerf, une vieille femme se présenta devant lui.

-"Bonjour Majesté. Pardonnez-moi si je vous dérange, mais j'aimerais vous faire un cadeau."

Ichigo vit la vieille lui tendre une petite cage recouverte d'un petit drap blanc. Il la prit et allait demander de quoi il s'agissait à son interlocutrice, mais à sa grande surprise, elle n'était plus là. Perplexe** (et VRAIMENT au bord de la crise de nerf)**, il regarda la cage avant de se décider à en retirer le tissu. Lorsqu'il vit le lapin blanc qui était à l'intérieur, il pensa tout de suite à Toshiro.

Délicatement, il ouvrit la cage et prit le petit animal dans ses bras avant de se rendre en haut de sa tour, étrangement apaisé.

Ichigo ne trouva pas son prétendant ni à la troisième fenêtre, ni à la cinquième. Il ne le trouva pas non plus à le neuvième. Son lapin toujours dans les bras, il regarda aux trois dernières fenêtres avant de tomber au sol, des larmes de joie roulant sur ses joues. Il était heureux. Il riait. Il n'avait pas trouvé Toshiro. Il n'avait pas trouvé l'homme qu'il aimait ! Lorsqu'il se calma enfin, plus heureux que jamais, il vit son lapin se redresser sur ses pattes arrières avant d'être entouré d'une vive lumière blanche.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, Ichigo vit, debout face à lui, Toshiro.

-"Tu ne m'as pas trouvé,tu dois m'épouser!"

Ichigo n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre que deux lèvres se posèrent possessivement sur les siennes.

Lorsque le baiser se termina, Ichigo prit Toshiro dans ses bras et ne le lacha plus que lorsque Ishiin débarqua dans la tour, inquiet de ne pas voir son fils redescendre.

Une semaine plus tard, les deux hommes se marièrent, ils prirent la relève d'Ishiin et ce dernier put rester au-prés de son fils.

Il vécurent heureux et eurent plein d'enfants. Naturellement ils ont eu les enfants, sinon où est l'interet?

**Fin du Conte des Douze Fenêtres!

* * *

**

Lulu : Voila, le premier d'une lonnnnnnnnnnnnnnngue série!

Toshiro : *étrangement calme* Puis-je poser une question?

Lulu : Pas si s'est pour protester.

Toshiro : Je-

Ichigo : *le coupe* Pourquoi on se retrouve à faire ... ça?

Lulu : Euh... Parce que je vous aime et les lectrices aussi?

Ichigo : Rejeté!

Lulu : Parce que j'aime vous faire souffrir? *Voit les yeux meurtrier de tout les perso* Parce que je suis masochiste? *File se cacher derrière Gin et Ulquiorra*

Kenpachi : *entouré d'une aura meurtrière* JE PEUX SAVOIR CE QUE JE FOUT DANS UNE FIC SANS SANG?

Lulu : *Toujours caché derrière Gin et Ulquiorra* Parce que j'avais besoin d'un renard. Je pensais mettre Gin, mais je me suis dit que comme on te voyait pas beaucoup, voir pas du tout, tu pourrais très bien remplir ce rôle... *se fait toute petite*

Hinamori : Et je peux savoir pourquoi c'est un couple Toshiro x Ichigo?

Lulu : De 1, parce que tout mes contes sont des Yaoi, de 2 parce que j'adore ce couple.

Toshiro : *Fait comme si il n'avait pas entendu la phrase précédente* J'aimerai bien savoir qui sont mes... Parents.

Lulu : Euh... J'y est pas vraiment réfléchit. Mais si je devais choisir, je dirais un Gin x Aizen.

Toshiro : *marmonne* Heureusement que j'y est échappé...

Hinamori : Tu as dit que tout tes contes était des yaoi...

Lulu : Ouiiiiiiiii.

Hinamori : Mais les parents d'Ichigo dans ce conte sont hétéro.

Lulu : Ouais, je sais. C'est juste pour faire naitre le héros de conte en faite. Même si j'avoue que c'est incohérent si on considère la dernière phrase de ce conte. Et je crois que tout les parents du héros, ou presque tous, sont des couples hétéro.

Ichigo et Toshiro: Parlons-en de cette phrase... COMMENT SA J'AI DES ENFANTS AVEC TOSHIRO / ICHIGO!

Lulu : Parce que j'adore les enfants. Et aussi, comme je l'ai dit, où est l'interet sinon?

Ichigo : Quel interet?

Lulu : *l'innocence incarné* N'est-ce pas évident?

Ichigo : Retenez-moi où je vais faire un meurtre...!

Lulu : J'ai dit que j'étais masochiste, pas suicidaire!

Gin : Tu fait tout pour te faire tuer pourtant.

Lulu : Tu vas pas me livrer à eux quand même? Et je suis pas vétriablement masochiste ! Sa me gène pas d'avoir mal, mais or du cadre sexsuelle, merci... **(Je sais vous vous en foutez)**

Fin de la première discussion ... à suivre?

* * *

Le prochain conte :: Une histoire des Mille et une Nuits dont le nom est **(je crois)** Trois énigmes, Un mort.

Les personnages de ce conte sont ::

Le prince Calaf

La servante Liu

Le père de Calaf, le Roi Timur

La princesse Turandot

Le père de Turandot, l'empereur de Cine

Indice :: La princesse est un glaçon.

Je vous laisse essayer de deviner par qui ils seront joué. Bye bye. Review?


	3. Trois énigmes, Un mort

Réponse aux Reviews ::

**Cerise et Sardine** :: Et nan, c'est pas byakuya, comme tu l'as si bien dit, c'est trop évident. Je suis désolé pour la mort des quatres perso, mais il faillait bien des prétendants pour Ichigo (et si possible, sexy)

**Lyllou** : Je suis d'accord, pour Kenpachi, faillait chercher. Enfin ça t'aidera peut être à deviner les autres perso qui sais? Je suis contente que ton premier IchigoxToshiro soit le mien. Nan, c'est pas Aizen la princesse, mais t'était pas loin concernant Aizen, t'as juste sauter une génération dans la famille royale.

**Kagami Asura** : La princesse n'est toujours pas la princesse, le prince c'est pas Renji, la servante n'est ni Rukia ni Yoruichi, et les parents ne sont Ukitake et Kenpachi. Désolé ^^

* * *

Pour ce conte, le caractère du personnage qui joue la Princesse Turandot n'est pas, d'après moi, vraiment respecter, et je m'en excuse. A part ça, les commentaires n'ont pas changé, même si je pense qu'il n'y en aura pas beaucoup. Comme je ne connaissait pas très bien ce conte, j'ai gardé tel quel les énigmes de la Princesse et certain passage de dialogue. Ce conte est triste, bien qu'il ne m'ai pas fait pleurer **(mais pas loin)**, donc pour celle qui pleure comme des madelaines, prévoyez des mouchoirs. Sur ce, bonne lecture!

* * *

_**Trois énigmes, Un mort**_

Cette histoire s'est déroulé il y a longtemps. Dans un pays d'Asie vivaient un Roi et son fils. Un jour, une guerre éclata avec un autre pays. Vaincu, le Roi, Yamamoto, son fils, le Prince Grimmjow JaggerJack et un servant, Ichigo Kurosaki quittèrent le pays.

Ils traversèrent le désert de Gobi sans trop de problème. Mais, malheureusement, Yamamoto tomba malade. Résignés, ils décidèrent de se rendre à Pékin, capitale de la Chine.

Alors qu'ils cherchaient un endroit où se reposer, ils virent que presque toute la ville s'était réunis sur la grande place centrale, devant le palais impérial. Intrigué, Grimmjow s'approcha, laissant derrière lui Ichigo et son père qui essayaient avec mal de le suivre à travers la foule.

Soudain, parmi les gardes qui traversaient la foule, il vit le Prince d'un pays voisin au sien et également son ami, Nnoitra! **(Non, je ne suis pas folle, quoi que...)** Grimmjow se précipita vers les gardes en criant:

-"Nnoitra! Nnoitra!"

Le brun se tourna vers lui, surpris de voir son ami là.

-"Grimmjow?"

-"Nnoitra! Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Pourquoi es-tu là?" **(Je pense que beaucoup de gens se pose la question figure-toi)**

-"Grimmjow... Je suis amoureux." **(O_o J'ai vraiment écrit ça?)**

Grimmjow n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que les gardes le repoussaient vers la foule et qu'ils faisaient monter Nnoitra sur un échaffaud placé au milieu de la place, devant le palais.

Grimmjow, perdus et ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait, demanda à la personne la plus proche de lui:

-"Excusez-moi, mais pourriez-vous m'expliquer ce qui se passe?"

-"Vous ne savez pas? Notre Prince, le fils de notre Empereur, à décrété qui celui qui voudrait l'épouser devrait répondre correctement à trois énigmes. Si le prétendants ne trouve pas la réponse ou se trompe une seule fois, il sera exécuté sur cette place, comme c'est le cas de ce jeune homme."

Au moment même où il finissait son explication, la foule se mit à clamer:

-"Ulquiorra! Ulquiorra! Ulquiorra!"

Nnoitra leva la tête, les yeux pleins d'espoir. **(De pire en pire -_-')**

Grimmjow vit soudain apparaitre un magnifique jeune homme aux cheveux noir et sur les joues du-quel apparaissait deux traits noir partant des yeux, semblables aux sillons de larmes noires.

Il s'avança vers Nnoitra et tendit sa main au niveau de son visage. Le Prince y déposa ses lèvres. Ulquiorra lui tourna alors le dos et rentra dans le palais.

Dans la minute qui suivit, Grimmjow vit un sabre s'abbatre sur le cou de Nnoitra et la tête de ce dernier fut propulsée dans les airs et atterit à ses pieds.

Un garde prit alors la parole:

-"Cet homme, comme beaucoup d'autre, est mort en voulant répondre aux énigmes de notre Prince. Si une autre personne veut tenter sa chance à son tour, qu'il sonne le gong de cette place!"

Grimmjow était hypnotisé par la beauté du Prince. Ce fut sans trop réfléchir qu'il monta les escalier menant au gong.

La foule le dévisageait. Elle dévisageait ce nouveau fou qui était tombé amoureux de leur cher Prince sans connaitre de lui que sa beauté.

Alors qu'il allait prendre le baton de tambour, une voix stopa soudain Grimmjow.

-"Prince non!"

Il se retourna et vit Ichigo, suivit de peu par son père.

-"Prince non! Ne faite pas ça! C'est de la folie!"

-"Ichigo... J'ai compris ce que m'a dit Nnoitra en voyant le Prince Ulquiorra. Je vais le demander en mariage."

-"Prince Grimmjow! J'ai toujours eu beaucoup de respect pour vous. J'ai gardé ce sentiment en moi tout ce temps en le chérissant. Je ne vous demande pas de me répondre, mais, s'il vous plait, ne gaché pas votre vie. Notre peuple et notre royaume vous attendent." **(O_o ça c'est de la déclaration!)**

Ichigo pleurait. Grimmjow passa une main sur ses joues et sécha les larmes avant de décréter:

-"Père, Ichigo, je frapperai ce gong, je répondrai juste aux énigmes et épouserai le Prince Ulquiorra. Nous rentrerons ensuite chez nous."

-"Bonne chance mon fils. Et reviens-nous vivant."

Grimmjow hocha la tête, se saisi du baton et frappa le gong de toute ses forces. Le son raisonna dans toute la capitale. Dans son bureau, Ulquiorra ouvrait doucement les yeux à son entente.

Cette nuit-là, le palais était en flamme. Les cris résonnaient dans toute les pièces avant de ses tairent brutalement. Tout le monde se faisait tuer.

Dans une pièce miraculeusement épargné par le feu, une femme et un petit garçon. La femme ouvrit un coffre avec précipitation et dit au garçon:

-"Ulquiorra! Cache-toi vite la-dedans!"

-"Mais...! Et toi grande soeur?"

-"Je suis trop grande. Vite! Dépèche-toi!"

La femme poussa rapidement le garçon dans le coffre.

-"Surtout, ne sort pas!"

Au moment même où claquait le couvercle du coffre, un homme surgit de parmis les flammes. Il attrappa la femme par les cheveux, la tirant en arrière tandis que le petit garçon ouvrait très légèrement le couvercle pour voir ce qui se passait.

-"T'es la Princesse hein? Avoue!"

Tenant toujours la femme par les cheveux, l'homme la plaqua brutalement contre le coffre. A l'intérieur, le petit Prince pleurait, terrorisé par ce qu'il voyait. Sous ses yeux, il vit l'homme lever son sabre et l'abbatre sur sa soeur dans une grande gerbe de sang.

Dans son lit, Ulquiorra se réveilla brutalement, les larmes perlant à ses yeux, tremblant de tout son corps.

-"Toujours ce cauchemard..."

Le lendemain, dans la grande salle du trône...

Grimmjow était incliné devant l'Empereur de Chine, le père d'Ulquiorra, Aizen Sosuke. Ce dernier l'observait pensivement.

-"Alors c'est toi qui a sonné le gong hier soir?"

-"Oui Majesté."

-"Etranger, il y a maintenant plus de dix ans, notr epays fut attaqué et ce palais incendié. Ma femme et toute ma famille fut assassiné, excépté Ulquiorra. Celui qui l'épousera deviendra mon successeur, et par conséquent, le futur Empereur. Il faut que cet homme soit d'une grande sagesse. C'est pour cela que mon fils à choisis cette épreuve. Va maintenant. Reviens ce soir pour l'épreuve."

Grimmjow s'inclina une nouvelle fois puis partit, sous les yeux d'Ulquiorra qui le toisait.

Le soir arriva. Au camp où ils s'étaient installé, Yamamoto se reposait, Ichigo veillait sur lui et Grimmjow regardait l'horizon.

-"Prince..."

-"Ichigo, si je ne reviens pas, veille sur mon père."

-"Oui Prince Grimmjow. Faite attention à vous."

-"Merci."

Et il se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers la place centrale de la ville. En chemin, assis contre un mur à-même le sol, une femme l'interpella:

-"Tu es le 16ème."

-"Pardon?"

-"Cinq l'année dernière. Onze cette année."

Grimmjow ne dit rien et l'observa.

-"Il cherche à atteindre la beauté parfaite avec le sang de ses prétendants."

Grimmjow l'observa encore un moment avant de reprendre sa route, sans un mot ni un regard pour la femme.

Arrivé devant le palais, il vit l'Empereur sur son trône.

-"Mon fils t'attendait."

Au même moment, la foule se mit à clamer:

-"Ulquiorra! Ulquiorra! Ulquiorra!"

Et Ulquiorra apparut, encore plus beau que dans son souvenir. Il s'avança vers lui et lui tendit sa main, qu'il embrassa, tout en lui murmurant:

-"Celui qui à tué ma soeur était comme toi, un étranger."

Grimmjow le regardait sans trop comprendre.

-"Les trois énigmes t'attendent, tout comme ma vengeance."

Alors, devant le peuple de Pékin, le Prince Ulquiorra annonça la première énigme:

-"C'est l'illusion au couleur de l'ar-en-ciel qui vole à travers la nuit. Volant au-dessus des têtes des hommes, tous souhaitent la posséder. Renaissant chaque nuit pour se loger dans le coeur des hommes, et mourrant au lever du Soleil. Alors, qu'est-ce? Etranger?"

Grimmjow resta silencieux un instant, songeur, avant de reprendre.

-"C'est, Prince Ulquiorra, le rêve!"

Ulquiorra le regarda, impassible avant de continuer.

-"Tu as raison. C'est le rêve. Le rêve est éphémère. Le tien l'est aussi. Cela flambe comme le feu mais ce n'en n'est pas. Il ressemble à une flamme mais ça ne l'est pas. Si tu rêve d'être au sommet, qu'il s'embrase! Cette chose que tu possède refroidira bientôt. Si tu ne trouve pas, tu mourra étranger!"

La foule assemblé autour d'eux était silencieuse.

Grimmjow ferma ses yeux un instant pour les rouvrir et déclarer:

-"Ma réponse est "le sang"!"

Les yeux d'Ulquiorra s'ouvrir, surpris et furieux, avant que son visage ne redevienne impassible.

-"Cela te réchauffe mais peut geler le feu. Si cela peut te donner la liberté, cela peut aussi te plier à l'esclavage. Si tu deviens son esclave, tu deviendras Roi par la même occasion. A présent, ton espoir va disparaitre et ton sang se refroidir. Etranger! Qu'est-ce que ce froid qui te donne le feu?"

-"Cela ne peut être que toi, Ulquiorra..."

Le-dit Ulquiorra ouvrit franchement ses yeux sous le coup de la surprise d'une telle réponse.

Ulquiorra se recula de Grimmjow, l'observant étrangement. Aizen fit venir Grimmjow pret de lui et félicita chaleuresement quand celui-ci fut à genous devant lui.

-"Bravo! Tu as bien répondu à toute les énigmes. Tu es très sage étranger! Tu épousera donc Ulquiorra."

-"JE REFUSE!"

Tous se tournèrent vers le Prince. Ce dernier pointait un poignard contre sa gorge, prêt à se donner la mort à tout moment.

Aizen s'approcha de lui et le gifla violement.

-"Cesse donc de faire l'enfant!"

-"Prince!"

-"Ne m'approche pas étranger! Je refuse de t'épouser tu entends? Jamais!"

Grimmjow le regarda un instant avant de s'incliner devant lui.

-"Comme tu m'as offert une chance de t'épouser, je t'offre une chance de ne pas m'épouser. Avant le lever du Soleil, appelle-moi par mon nom une seul fois. Si tu le fais, je renoncerai à t'épouser et me turais."

-"Bien! Je trouverai ton nom!"

Ulquiorra ordonna alors à tous de se mettre à trouver quelqu'un qui connaissait le nom de Grimmjow.

Pendant ce temps, derrière la ville, Yamamoto et Ichigo avaient décidé, ne voyant pas Grimmjow revenir, de partir pour la grende place et voir ce qui s'y était passé.

-"Faite lui confiance mon Roi. Il va revenir vivant."

Yamamoto l'espérait de tout son coeur et également Ichigo. Soudain, alors qu'ils arrivaient à la place, deux gardes les arrétèrent. Ils leur posèrent une question, et avant qu'ils n'est put répondre, ils furent conduit au palais impérial.

Yamamoto était toujours affaibli à cause de sa maladie. Ichigo le soutenait pour l'aider à marcher à la même vitesse que les gardes. Ils arrivèrent enfin au palais et Ichigo et Yamamoto furent très surpris d'y trouver Grimmjow. Ce dernier aussi semblait très surpris de les voir ici. L'un des gardes s'avança.

-"Aller chercher le Prince Ulquiorra! Nous avons trouvé ces deux étrangers à l'intérieur de la ville, sur la place centrale. Ils doivent certainement le connaitre car quand je leur est demandé le nom de l'étranger, ils étaient très surpris!"

Les autres gardes qui gardaient Grimmjow allèrent immédiatement chercher le Prince tandis que Grimmjow tentait de nier.

-"Je ne connais pas ces gens! Et eux non plus ne me connaissent pas!"

Une voix froide résonna alors soudain.

-"Tu ne sais pas mentir étranger."

Les trois se tournèrent dans la direction d'où venait la voix. Ulquiorra.

Grimmjow, en le voyant, tomba à genous, la tête dans les mains, perdu.

Ichigo le regardait faire, inquiet, sans comprendre.

Ulquiorra s'approcha de Grimmjow.

-"Etranger. Dis-moi ton nom..."

Il montra Ichigo et Yamamoto de sa main.

-"... sinon ces deux personnes vont souffrir."

Grimmjow trembla un instant avant de relever la tête. Il allait dire quelque chose lorsque une voix retentit.

-"Vous ne connaitrez jamais le nom de cet homme!"

Tous se tournèrent vers Ichigo. Ce dernier désigna Yamamoto.

-"Cette personne est le Roi Yamamoto. A cause de notre traversé du désert, il a sombré dans la folie et ne reconnait plus son propre fils."

Il se désigna ensuite.

-"Je suis le seul à connaitre le nom du Prince. Et je le garderai en moi!"

Ulquiorra l'observa un moment, impassible, avant d'ordonner:

-"Torurez-le! Torturez-le jusqu'à ce qu'il avoue le nom de l'étranger!"

Deux gardes se saisirent d'Ichigo et le menèrent dans une cour reculer du palais pour l'y attacher. Avant qu'ils ne disparaissent, Grimmjow demanda:

-"Pourquoi? Ichigo..."

-"Ne vous inquiétez pas mon Prince. Je garde votre nom dans mon coeur depuis si longtemps sans pouvoir le prononcer, ce sera très facile. je ne leur dirai jamais votre nom!"

Grimmjow le regarda partir, impuissant.

Plus tard, Ichigo était attaché, agenouillé devant le tronc coupé d'un arbre.

-"Dis-moi le nom de cet homme!"

-"Jamais!"

-"Allez s'y!"

Obéissant à Ulquiorra, un garde se mit à donner de violent coup de fouet dans le dos du roux. celui-ci prenait sur lui pour ne pas crier, se murant dans un silence douloureux.

Grimmjow voulut aller le délivrer, mais un garde lui barra le chemin tandis qu'un autre lui donnait un violent coup dans le ventre, le faisant tomber à genous. Les coup de fouet se turent soudain.

-"Ichigo..."

-"Prince, ce nom que je ne pouvait prononcer et qui me donnait tant de regret me donne à présent la force de me taire. Je suis très heureux de pouvoir garder ce secret en moi..."

Un doux sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres tandis que Grimmjow le regardait sans trop comprendre.

-"Enfoiré!"

Ulquiorra prit violement le fouet que tenait le garde avant de s'adresser à Ichigo.

-"Dis-moison nom tout de suite et tu vivra."

Ichigo le regarda.

-"Son nom... Son nom est mon amour."

Une soudaine vague de colère et de haine déferla soudain en Ulquiorra sans qu'il ne comprenne. Il se mit à fouetter Ichigo de toute ses forces, sans un instant de répit.

Il était jaloux! Il était jaloux d'un servant.

Malgrés sa beauté, son rang, sa richesse et son pouvoir, il n'avait jamais été heureux. L'amour ne voulait rien dire pour lui. Il refusait de toute son âme le sacrifice qu'Ichigo faisait par amour.

Alogrés toute la douleur qu'il recevait, Ichigo ne disait rien.

Devant sa résistance, Ulquiorra se saisi de son poignard et le pointa sur l'une des orbes marrons du roux.

-"Dis-moi son nom!"

-"Arretez!"

Ulquiorra se tourna vers Grimmjow, menaçant toujours l'oeil du roux de son poignard.

-"Je vais vous dire mon nom. Mais s'il vous plait, libérez-les!"

Ulquiorra le dévisagea un moment avant de lacher son arme.

-"Libérez-le!"

Les gardes obéir, sectionnant les liens qui retenaient les mains d'ichigo. Grimmjow s'avança vers Ulquiorra.

-"Prince, ce nom que vous détestez tant..."

-"Prince!"

Ichigo le coupa, se précipitant sur le poignard laissé par Ulquiorra. Les gardes firent barrière autour de ce dernier pour le protéger. Mais, sous les yeux surpris et choqué d'Ulquiorra et Grimmjow, Ichigo enfonça la lame dans sa poitrine, à l'emplacement du coeur.

-"Ichigo!"

-"Merci d'avoir fait cela pour moi mon Prince. Je n'ai plus aucun regret maintenant. Ne vous sacrifié pas pour moi. Vous devez vire. Vivez... vivez..."

-"ICHIGO!"

Grimmjow tendit la main désespérement tandis qu'Ichigo retirait le poignard de son corps, s'effondrant dans les bras de Grimmjow avant qu'il ne touche le sol.

-"Ichigo... Ichigo... Ichigo..."

Grimmjow ne cessait de repeter ce nom dans une douce et douloureuse litanie. Il pleurait.

-"Mon Prince. Je vais pouvoir mourir en gardant votre nom avec moi..."

-"Dis-le... Je veux t'entendre dire mon nom Ichigo..."

Il put alors voir son nom se dessiner sur les lèvres déjà pale du roux et être prononcé dans un dernier souffle. Grimmjow embrassa les lèvres froides avant de se lever, Ichigo toujours dans ses bras.

Ulquiorra compris alors qu'il était amoureux de cet étranger.

Cet amour qu'il ne voyait pas à cause de ses blessures, cet amour qu'il ne sentait pas à cause de sa haine et de sa douleur. Il comprit qu'il gardait cet amour si précieux dans une énigme dont nul ne connaissait la réponse.

Grimmjow se tourna vers Ulquiorra, Ichigo dans les bras.

-"Grimmjow. Mon nom est Grimmjow Jaggerjack, je suis le fils du Roi Yamamoto. Maintenant, tue-moi si tu le veux, mais avant, laisse-moi l'enterrer moi-même. Et lorsque je mourrais, ce sera avec son nom gravé dans mon coeur.

Ulquiorra ne disait rien... rien... Mais en lui résonnait sans cesse ce nom... Grimmjow.

**Fin du Conte des Trois énigmes, Un mort!

* * *

**

Lulu : Enfin! Le deuxième conte est enfin fini! Des réclamations ou des questions?

Tout le monde : *Parle tous en même temps, charabia incompréhensible*

Lulu : STOP! Un à la fois. Nnoitra?

Nnoitra : Qu'est-ce que je fout là? Depuis quand je suis l'ami de JaggerJack? C'est quoi cette phrase "Grimmjow... je suis amoureux"?Et pourquoi je meurt dés le début?

Lulu : Tu es là parce que j'avais besoin de quelqu'un pour jouer l'ami de Grimmjow. Tu es l'ami de Grimmjow depuis que je l'ai décidé. Cette phrase est culte dans le conte et la scène me faisait tellement rire que j'ai pas put résister. Et enfin, tu meurt dés le début parce que j'avais pas envie de supporter ta gueule de con **(pardon pour les fan)** durant tout le conte. Ensuite, Grimmjow?

Grimmjow : Apprends le tout de suite, de 1, je ne suis PAS l'ami de Nnoitra, et il peut bien crever j'en est rien à foutre, de 2, je ne risquerait JAMAIS ma vie pour l'enfoiré de cuarta, de 3, je REFUSE totalement d'être le fils du vieux crouton, de 4, je ne m'inclinerai JAMAIS devant Aizen ou Ulquiorra, et enfin, c'est MOI qui doit tuer la fraise, elle est pas senser se suicider.

Lulu : Woua! *_* Sa c'est de la phrase. Et désolé, je ne peux plus changer le texte. Ichigo?

Ichigo : Pourquoi je meurt?

Lulu : Tu meurt pas, tu te sacrifis pour Grimmjow.

Ichigo : Supposons, ensuite, comment ça se fait que je sois..."amoureux" de l'autre aux cheveux bleu?

Lulu : Par ce que j'adore ce couple.

Hinamori : T'as dit la même chose pour le Toshiro x Ichigo.

Lulu : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH! *se cache derrière Gin* Qu'est-ce que tu fais là toi?

Hinamori : Je visite.

Lulu : Ah. Ok. Y a d'autre réclamation?

Ulquiorra : Trouve quelqu'un d'autre pour jouer ta princesse.

Lulu : Pourquoi? T'es pas content d'avoir tout le monde à tes pieds? Je te signal quand même que Nnoitra et Gimmjow sont fout de ton corps dans ce conte. N'importe qui serait content.

Ulquiorra : Et bien pas moi.

Lulu : Je vois... Désolé mais tu ne me laisse pas le choix. *attrape Ulquiorra et l'enmène un peu à l'écart, lui montre un truc puis revient* Voila, ça c'est réglé. Ensuite? Yamamoto? Aizen? Vous avez rien à dire?

Aizen : Je suis sensé régner sur les cieux, pas sur la Chine du Moyen-Age.

Lulu : Ben... *retourne derrière Gin* T'es le seul pour qui Ulquiorra à du respect, donc je profite. Et puis tu sais, Empereur de Chine c'est déjà pas mal pour un début.

Aizen : *pas l'air convaincu* Mmh... J'aimerai que tu m'éclaire sur certaine chose... *regard "tu accepte ou tu meurt"*

Lulu : *toujours derrière Gin et a pas l'air de vouloir partir* Euh, Je t'en pris...

Aizen : Bon alors, tout d'abord, qui est la femme qui intercepte Grimmjow quand il se rends au palais pour les énigmes?

Lulu : J'ai pensé à Hinamori, mais ce personnage n'était pas assez important pour que je lui donne un nom. Sinon j'aurai aussi put mettre Rukia.

Aizen : Merci. Ensuite, la soi-disante "grande soeur" d'Ulquiorra?

Lulu : Alors là, tu me prends au dépourvus. J'y est absolument pas réfléchit. Mmh... *moment d'intense réfléxion* Franchement? Aucune idée. Uryuu peut être mais je suis absolument pas convaincus.

Aizen : Je suis d'accord. Et pour finir, la mère d'Ulquiorra?

Lulu : Ta femme? O_o

Aizen : Je préfère savoir si je dois te tuer ou non pour le bien de mon futur royaume.

Lulu : Bons sang! Avec qui veux-tu que je te case si ce n'est avec Gin? ... Oups.

Gin : *grand sourire* Lulu...?

Fin de la deuxième discussion. Toujours à suivre...?

* * *

Woua! L'ai longue cette discussion!

Enfin bref, Prochain conte :: Raiponce

Les personnages présent dans ce conte sont ::

Raiponce

Sa mère

La sorcière

Le prince

Indice :: Lulu aime beaucoup la sorcière

Voila, bon devinage de personnage. Reviews?


End file.
